Dream vs Reality
by alphaprincess34
Summary: We all saw what Kim Tan dreamed would happen at the ten year reunion, however the reality is way better than the dream.


**Dream vs. Reality**

We all saw what Kim Tan dreamed would happen at the ten year reunion, however the reality is way better than the dream.

Kim Tan stood at the altar ready for his bride-to-be to appear before him. He swayed nervously as he kept checking his Swarovski encrusted watch. Kim Tan glanced up to ease his nervousness. His eyes landed on the prim princess Yoo Rachel.

Yoo Rachel gave Kim Tan an encouraging smile which he reciprocated. If anyone told him ten years ago that Yoo Rachel was going to become great friends with him, he would have probably laughed at the idea.

*flash back to the past

Kim Tan sat in the library of his mansion motionless. He was clutching the letter left by Cha Eun Sang. They have been arguing a lot more lately. Cha Eun Sang wanted to be a doctor, and with her intelligence, she was able to pass the exams. Kim Tan was okay with that but he hadn't expected her to become a traveling doctor. He had missed her like crazy the first few months. He would always be lonely whenever he saw other couples on the streets. The daily phone calls turned to phones calls made once a month. Kim Tan was so lonely he even surprised Eun Sang by flying to the country she was in only to burden her while she was working. Eventually Eun Sang came back for a vacation only to tell him that she wants to participate in the UN as a peace ambassador. That's when the arguments started to get worse.

Kim Tan,

I'm sorry. I want to focus on my career. I want to become respected in my field and I truly wish you understood that. You asked me once if my career meant more to me than you. For now it does. We both knew a break up was bound to happen because of the long distance. I really do love you, but its best if we both go down our own paths and if they cross again, I hope it'll be with a smile.

Cha Eun Sang

Kim Tan crumpled the letter and threw it away. Kim Tan felt his heart break into a million little pieces.

For two whole months he lived like that… a zombie that only ate and slept. He wouldn't respond to his mother, father, or brother. There would be some moments when he felt furious at Cha Eun Sang for making his life this miserable but he was mostly depressed that he didn't have her by his side. He ignored all his friends and refused any outings.

One day, Kim Tan was sitting on the sofa, not doing much of anything, when someone tapped his shoulder. He thought it was Young Do but when he turned around and was surprised to see Yoo Rachel. "Wow, even the great prince Tan can look poor." She said and smiled. Kim Tan was taken aback at first then regained his somber state, "I'm not in the mood Rachel. Why are you here?" Kim Tan said. "I have been summoned by your mother to get you out of this state. Get dressed. We're going somewhere." Yoo Rachel ordered. Kim Tan was about to argue, but he saw her eyes glare him down, daring him to refuse. Defeated he got up.

They went to go see a movie at the drive-in theater. The movie reminded Tan of his and Cha Eun Sang's first encounter and sighed. Yoo Rachel then turned toward him, "Let her go Tan. Everyone is worried about you. Young Do is even ending his business trip early to come see you." Yoo Rachel said. Kim Tan looked up and saw genuine concern in her eyes. He then began to tear up, "It hurts. It hurts too much." "Even though it hurts now, once you get over her, you will become a stronger person, but for now it's okay to cry. Cry as much as you want, just for today." Yoo Rachel told him and that's exactly what he did.

During the three months he had decided to forget her, Kim Tan mostly worked hard to distract his mind. He also started to receive acknowledgement for his work. He kept busy with friends and family. He would go over and visit Myung Sook at the military or help Lee Bo Na with promotions for a new artist. He would mostly hang out with Hyo Shin and Young Do, who took him everywhere. They made some great memories together, and Rachel also hung out with him every once in a while, and just like she promised, the pain started to heal little by little. For the first time in a long time, Kim Tan genuinely smiled as he saw his friends gathered at a resteraunt.

It was Myung Sook's birthday and everyone had prepared a surprise party for him. Bo Na was in charge of the entertainment, Young Do was in charge of the establishment, and Hyo Shin was in charge of everything else. Kim Tan was ready for Rachel to lead him the way. When he saw her, he blinked several times, "Yoo Rachel is really pretty." "I know, it's one of my many charms. Let's go." She said. On the elevator ride down she started listing several names of potential dates, "Come on Kim Tan, Min Ah is really nice." She said. Kim Tan groaned. Rachel and Young Do wanted him to go back out in the market, but all he wants is for destiny to throw him someone. "Yah, Kim Tan, Destiny will now just throw some girl in your arms telling you she's the one." Rachel said sarcastically. Kim Tan realized he spoke his thoughts aloud and looked away in embarrassment.

They reached the party and everyone was busy getting ready. Kim Tan walked towards Bo Na who was talking to Chan Young on the phone, "Okay bye honey." Bo Na said before ending the call. "How's Chan Young in China? Is work going fine?" He asked. He had given Chan Young a higher position in his company working with Chinese relations since he is fluent. "He's doing well and he wishes you the best." Bo Na said. Kim Tan then looked up at the stage, "It's very impressive." He complimented. Bo Na beamed, I booked Miss A, they're going to do a rehearsal quickly with the fireworks so stand there and look amazed. "Cue girls." Bo Na said through her speaker. Suddenly four girls appeared and danced to _Hush_. The fireworks malfunctioned and Kim Tan reacted when he saw one of the girls fall. He caught the girl and was immediately awed by her beauty. "Gomawo." She said slightly flustered. She stood up and laughed it off, "May I know my savior's name?" "Kim Tan." He said warily. "I'm Su Ji. Bae Su Ji." She said and flashed a beautiful smile. The moment Kim Tan saw her smile, he was already a goner.

*Present day

His bride-to-be finally appeared, dressed in white and a radiant smile. Kim Tan couldn't breathe properly once he saw her. He smiled like a doofus and was truly a lucky man.

"Do you, Kim Tan, take Bae Su Ji as your wife, to love her and cherish her, through poverty, sickness, and in death." "I do." Kim Tan confidently said.

"Do you, Bae Su Ji, take Kim Tan as your husband, to love him and cherish him, through poverty, sickness, and in death. " "I do." Su Ji said.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride."

Kim Tan leaned in and kissed her with a passion.

*At the reception Tan had prepared a speech. (The reception was held at the mansion)

First of all, I would like to thank my first great love for leaving me. If she didn't leave, I wouldn't have realized just how blessed I am to have really great friends. I would also like to thank my mother for begging Yoo Rachel to get me out of the house. Thank you mom. Thank you Rachel, for comforting me in my most wretched state, you gave me a cold dose of reality. Choi Young Do and Lee Hyo shin, thank you for the crazy adventures we shared, I deeply cherish those memories. Thank you Myeon Sook for being a play boy and wanting a big party. Lastly thank you Lee Bo Na for not checking the safety of fireworks. If it weren't for all these events, who knows where I would be now. But I am fortunate to have my friends and family encourage me and of course I have to thank destiny for throwing a girl in my arms and say she's the one. Su Ji, in front of all my loved ones, I want to tell you that I will love you more, I will always be by your side, and I will always take care of you. Sarang hae.

Everyone raised their glass in honor of the new marriage.

Before leaving everyone stuck around to catch up. Kim Tan smiled from the balcony as he saw each of his friends and family. It was exactly like his dream only better. He had matured and learned to love harder even if it meant getting hurt worse. He saw Yoo Rachel and Lee Hyo Shin talking about his new project. Kim Tan chuckled under his breath at the thought of what Rachel's expression will be when Hyo Shin proposes to her at his movie premiere next week. He then saw Young Do and Min ah getting pretty chummy. He then saw Chan Young rub a very pregnant Bo Na. He then saw his nephew jump into a happy Won's arms. His eyes then landed on Myung Sook who was busy taking business calls for the company. Kim Tan then glanced at the letter he received from Cha Eun Sang. She wished him a happy marriage and told him that she was happily engaged to a guy who shared her same passion and drive. She hopes he can make it to her wedding. Kim Tan smiled, his pain from back then had completely healed and he was in a state of bliss. Su Ji held his hand and smiled. Kim Tan leaned in for a kiss and liked his reality more than the dream.


End file.
